Lost Sister
by Kaibas Princess
Summary: Duo and his sister were separated at birth and both had the same upbringing,orphanagewar. duo doesnt know he has a sister but she is well aware she has a brother and has been trying to find him.the Gboys are in her School for a mission,what will happen...
1. Enter the Original 5Meeting Shakeila

**Disclaimer**- I do not own gundam wing and all that legal stuff although I wish I did cause then I would be rich… I so wish I own gundam but since I don't I write fan fics of it for mine and your enjoyment… but without further ado, let's get on with the story let's get on with the story

Oh and Please Review I always enjoy constructive criticism about how to improve the story, but I will delete all flames so be for warned… and again please review…Thanx now on with the story…

Chapter 1: Enter the Original 5/Meeting Shakeila

It's year After Colony 199, its been 2 years after the endless waltz and the gundam guys have gone back to school, without the gundams it has been pretty boring and the guys are starting to go stir crazy… then a problem arises with a lone gundam seen wandering around in the mountains, it was said to have attacked a city, and then instantly disappeared. Hi my name is Shakeila and I am the owner of the lone gundam but I would never attack a city nor would Storm Fire, my gundam unless…Well this is where my story starts… sitting in a class room listening to a teacher talk about the law and justice this… (A/N: Wufei would love that justice )

So here I am sitting at my desk listening to the teacher drone on about justice and law, I start tapping my pen on the desk, 'this class always was boring and the fact I had other things on my mind it's hard to concentrate.' The teacher continues to talk I look at the clock 'geez it's only been ten minutes amazing how slow class goes.' The tapping continues and the teacher looks up at me. I stop.

"Miss. Maxwell, do I bore you" Mr. West asks as he stops in front of my desk and grabs my pen, his brown eyes glaring at my cobalt blue ones.

"No sir, I just have other things on my mind, sorry sir" I reply honestly as I stand up and bow out of respect, my long brown waist length hair that is kept up in a braid falls over my shoulder. I make it a habit if I can to not lie.

"Oh really and what would that be" he asks me angrily as he grabs me by my braid and yanks me to the front of the class.

I scream "Let go your hurting me" Jordan was about to jump out of his desk along with the rest of the guys in the class, when Mr. West finally let my hair go. I stood straight up and fixed my uniform which consists of a short blue mini skirt which I hate, a white blouse and a dress coat which I have around my waist tied in a knot

"Since you are my best student, I'll let this go" he said as he kissed me, when Jordan seen this he wanted to lunge at the bastard who was kissing a girl he considered as his own sister. Since I can remember we were always close and Jordan looked out for me at this moment; I gave him a look that said 'don't you'll only make it worse' he sat back down. Mr. West then started exploring my mouth with his tongue I thought I was going to be sick he was twice my age. "But since you are so cooperative you will only have detention with me for the next week understood"

"Clearly sir, thank you sir" I reply, and grumble under my breath "stupid teacher"

I sit back down and Jordan looks at me with a sad yet angry look clearly on his face.

The next thing I know Mr. West says "now that we have the attention of the Pretty and Delicious Miss Maxwell again we will continue on with the lesson"

I slide in my chair and groan 'thanks teach I think you've humiliated me enough today.'

There was a knock on the door and the principle Mrs. Jennings walked in.

"Hello, John I'm sorry to interrupt your class but you have some new students joining your class" Mrs. Jennings was really pretty with long red hair and green eyes she cared about everyone and never embarrassed them like Mr. West.

"Oh really" Mr. West smirked "Well bring them in"

Mrs. Jennings ushered the five boys in to the classroom.

"Well class it seems you have some new students joining your ranks" Mrs. Jennings said with a smile.

All five of them look and scan the classroom, and then introduce themselves; one with short blonde hair and light blue eyes goes first "Quatre Reberba Winner, Nice to meet you all, please just call me Quatre"

'Wow he's the heir to the Winner Corporation, how come he's here'

Then a boy who had short dark brown hair with messy bangs in front of his face and Prussian blue eyes stepped forward "Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure"

'He's cute' I thought to my self.

Next went a Chinese boy with short black hair done up in a tiny pony tail and black eyes "Chang Wufei, but just call me Wufei"

'Wow he looks like a warrior, I wonder if he'll teach me some of his moves'

Then went a boy with short brown hair and his bangs covering the right side of his face "My Name is Trowa Barton"

'Cool hair'

And Last but not least the last boy came bouncing up "Hi my name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie, how you all doing?"

'Hey it's him; he's the one I've been looking for'

I stand up and look at them with a smile and say "Hello, I am honored to welcome you and have you in our class my name is Shakeila Maxwell. I am the class president, if you have any problems feel free to come and talk to me, I will help you as best I can"

The one called Quatre smiled at me, Wufei nodded his head, Heero, glared at me with his gorgeous eyes. Trowa was whispering something to Duo and he nodded and smiled.

"Ok" Mrs. Jennings said "There are five empty seats up by Shakeila, why don't you go have a seat"

My face went red and I slumped down in my chair 'thanks Mrs. J just what I need the hottie and my twin sitting beside me'

"Hey, Shae you ok" Jordan whispered from beside me, and I nod.

The guys walk up the steps to sit next to me, Duo sits on my right, Heero on my left beside Jordan, Quatre and Trowa sit together, and Wufei is on the left of Heero. Duo turns to me and starts to talk to me "Wow your last name is Maxwell that's so cool, that's my last name, wow you even have the braid just like me, you must be a big fan, to change your name and grow your hair that long."

I give him a glare worthy of Heero and reply "I didn't change my name thank you, this was name I was given at the orphanage, if you don't mind and I like my long hair besides the part where everyone can yank me around by it"

He smiles and replies putting a hand on my shoulder "Me too it sucks so much and I'm sorry about the fan thing"

I smile at him "Thank you for understanding and I accept your apology" By this time Mrs. Jennings had walked out of the Classroom and Mr. West was starting the lesson up. He then noticed me and Duo talking.

"Maxwell" Mr. West Yelled.

"Yes!" both me and duo said together and stood up. All the rest of the class started to giggle. And my face turned a rich scarlet color.

"Miss. Maxwell, this is the second time that you've interrupted my class, another weeks detention for you" He spat at me

"Yes sir" I reply and slump back in my chair.

"And you Mr. Maxwell with be having a weeks detention with Mr. Axel"

"Awww Man" Duo replied "First day and I'm already in trouble"

The girls in the class giggled and Heero gave Duo a glare that would kill the dead, and grumbled under his breath "You baka"

Mr. West Droned on about the justice system and how great Oz was and I snorted at his comment about how Oz is the reason the war stopped, 'my butt, it was the gundam pilots and my brother' the new guys seemed pretty upset too, Duo stood up and screamed "You know nothing, Oz didn't stop the war"

Heero glared at him and I just smiled 'way to go bro, even though you don't know who, I am I still like you'

"That's another week's detention for you Mr. Maxwell" Mr. West Screamed, Heero glared at Duo once again.

**A/N:** What pairings do you want- Just tell me and I will do the best that I can the only pairings that are predetermined are Heero X Shakeila

Any other ones I will be glad to accommodate for the story.

**A/N2:** The other characters will be making an entrance eventually into the story, like Zechs and Relena and Lady Une and Sally and all the lovely characters from the show so if you want a pairing between them then I will try to do that too.

Just put what pairings you want into the review.


	2. Parenting Class

OMG ducks all the thrown objects . I had serious writers block, Sorry Its so late, me being the person I am, started reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for a second time. :P Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam Wing, Just Shakeila and any new characters, or things that weren't in the show. Please don't sue me I only have pennies which nobody wants.

A/N: Well in the next chapter my predetermined is up in the air so it might not work out, so yah any pairings can come out of this story now… Well with that said I'll let you enjoy the chapter…

KaibasPrincess

Chapter 2: Parenting Class

The day went by pretty fast, it's now lunch time and believe it or not I didn't get into anymore trouble. I walk to my locker and toss my morning books in and grab my afternoon book and my Gym Clothes as we had P.E. at the end of the day. Jordan walks up behind me and pokes me in the sides; I jump up high and throw everything I was holding to the ground, I spin around and glare at him.

"Jordan!" I yell, and then smile "So ready for Parenting Class, Big Bro" I say as I lightly punch him in the shoulder and ruffled his shoulder length brown hair with my other hand.

He smiles at me with his emerald green eyes and hugs me with one arm, cause his other arm is holding his books "Of course, and you hit like a guy you know," he said releasing me from my hug and rubbing his shoulder.

"Well you hit like a girl so were even" I smile and laughed and he laughed with me. "Come on lets get to class bro" I look down and see my stuff all on the ground and smirk at him "but first lets pick up my stuff" he smiled at me while he picked up my text book and handed it to me and I picked up gym clothes. "Ready" I ask, he nods and we walk to class together.

10 minutes Later…

Jordan and I walk into parenting class and take our seats; I toss my book bag to the floor and place my books on the desk.

Mrs. Trellins was sitting at the front of the class going over her notes for the class. Duo and Heero walk into the classroom and hand their schedules' to Mrs. Trellins, She looks it over and smiles, they talk for a bit, then she points to the middle row where Jordan and I are sitting, they walk up and Duo once again sits on my right and Heero on my left, I blush a deep shade of red and place my head on the desk "Why Me!" I grumble under my breath.

"Hey, Shae" Duo says as he placed his notebook on the table and started tapping his pencil on the desk.

I raised my head off the desk and smile my prize winning smile, "Hi, Duo, Hey Heero, how's your first day going?"

Duo smiled and replied "pretty good, I haven't gotten into anymore trouble" I giggle at that and I here Heero whisper 'baka' under his breath

"How's your day going Heero" I asked and smile, He looks at me and smiles slightly but it disappears just as quickly as it came.

"Good" He replies bluntly.

"That's good to hear" I reply then I turn and introduce Jordan, "this is Jordan, he's like my big brother we've looked out for one another for as long as I can remember, but that's a story I'll have to tell you sometime."

Duo looked at Jordan and smiled, Jordan smiled back "Nice to meet you Duo"

"Like wise" Duo replied happily and Heero made a grunting sound that sounded an awful lot like 'hmph'

"Ok, Class. Today we will start out class a bit different instead of going over what type of families we would like to have and how the upbringing of your children would be, we are going to start off with a survey" Mrs. Trellins says with a smile as she starts handing out them out to the class.

I finally get mine; I read the first question and my face turns a deep shade of red. I rest my head on the desk 'why me…' I think to myself.

I look over at Duo as he is snickering. I smile thinking 'well at least he's having fun."

Duo flipped his chair around so its back was facing the desk and sat down, with his survey in hand. "So Shae, are you sexually active?" Duo asks me with an excited tone to his voice, his trademark smile on his face. My face turned a very deep shade of red, I then said a bit shocked "No, Duo I'm not, how bout you" he wrote my answer down on the sheet, and then said with a grim expression "Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do when you're an L2 orphan. But yes I was" then his smile which I was beginning to think was a mask was plastered on his face once again. I wrote his answer down and asked with less enthusiasm. "Do you want children?"

He looked at me with his own set of cobalt eyes, and answers "I dunno, maybe if I find the right person" and he just trailed of like that and then the bell rang.

"Ok Class I want your surveys to be finished by next class and read Chapters 1 and 2 of your text. Class Dismissed"

We all got up and got ready to go to gym class. I walked down the hall with a smile on my face and entered the gym; first thing I see when I walk in is Duo doing stretches facing the door. He looks up and smiles and waves, Heero is over on the mat doing crunches and Trowa is on the balance beam doing flips. I walk by and go into the change room, to get dressed. I quickly get dressed and I walk out, and bump into Quatre, he blushes and apologizes to me and walks over to where Trowa is on the beam. I sit on the floor and start to stretch myself when the gym teacher walks in and screams even though were already doing them "STRETCH NOW!" and so started gym class.

To Be Continued

KaibasPrincess

Read and Review

**Hikaru- I Dunno if there will be a 1X2 there could be, cause i love Heero and Duo Pairings too -**

**BunnyAyato- Thanks its alot of fun to right im glad you liked it  
**

**spinsugah- yah i loved that idea too, the both maxwells to go (YES!) at the same time, and there will be Trowa and Quatre action as you've seen i hinted in this chapter. **

**TanyaPotter- There will be 3X4 i think there so cute together thanks for the review glad you liked the story**

**  
**


End file.
